kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sijfer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kamen Rider! Thanks for your edit to the Kamen Rider Motifs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Digi (Talk) 04:35, June 10, 2012 I was just joking when I said I won't watch any Net Movies ^_^ Hahaha! And I'm re-watching every Net-Movies! ^_^ The Super Hero War's Net Movie: Super Hero Taihen was hilarious! Hahaha! ^_^ Sijfer (talk) 12:03, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I made a funny KR Double Poster Although, I think only a few will actually grasp the content of the idea... ^_^ Sijfer (talk) 00:39, September 17, 2012 (UTC) About Ryo Ashihara Hello, I'm just anon here. About Ryo page, are you sure that the guy that beaten by Asakura is Ryo Ashihara? Maybe he is not. The actor may be guest actor as other characters. An actor may act as many roles like Hiroshi Miyauchi. He not only Shiro Kazami in Kamen Rider V3 but he also Soukichi Banba and Akira Shinmei in Super Sentai. Besides him, many actors had many roles in both kamen rider and super sentai. Oi, look at Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final page, for both Yusuke Tomoi and Rina Akiyama appearance in that movie, the page never mention that they are Ryo Ashihara and Mana Kazuya characters. Both actors are guest stars in the movie. Even both English and japanese wikipedia say that they are not Ryo Ashihara and Mana Kazuya. Don't make self-speculations. Discuss with other admins first!! reply ok, sorry about that, my mistake. Hi I'm the anon who posted about your mistakes. I'm sorry if I'm rude. I'm also a fan like you. But, not as big as you. Forgive me!! * I'm sorry if my English is broken.... Sorry about many things I'll be focusing on Kuuga, then... I didn't realize I was making too many errors on AgitΩ... really is hard to translate the photobooks and re-watch/re-evaluate the videos at the same time as doing my "real" (hahaha) work (it's funny because I only have a part-time job, hahaha). I promise to take a rest vacation soon! Again, I'm really (x555) sorry about the errors. And to Anon, no problem, it's really my fault, I should rest a bit too. Thanks for pointing it directly to me, if not, I would have never corrected it right away. ^_^ Sijfer (talk) 13:34, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Currently Reading Shin Kamen Rider Spirits It's like ZX is really the first Decade! Hahaha! (See what I did there? ZX is the 10th Showa Rider, Decade is the 10th Heisei Rider! Maybe Tsukasa is Judo reincarnated as a good person!) Sijfer (talk) 14:16, September 23, 2012 (UTC) also. 1 Decade = 10 ^_^ Sijfer (talk) 17:31, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Muhammad Amir (talk) 10:42, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Improving Naoki's page Hey Sijfer, thanks for helping me improve Naoki's page. Muhammad Amir (talk) 00:59, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Muhammad Amir 8:59 am in Malaysia